villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Donald Harris
Donald Harris was the central protagonist-turned-main antagonist of the 2007 apocalyptic horror movie; 28 Weeks Later. He was the husband of Alice Harris and the father of Tammy and Andy Harris. He was a survivor of the Rage Virus when it originally decimated Great Britain before becoming one of the infected. He survived the first outbreak, but caused a second outbreak after his wife unknowingly infected him. He was the central protagonist for the first half then became the main antagonist throughout the rest of the film. He was portrayed by Robert Carlyle, who is famous for playing villains, including the Castlevania Lords of Shadow version of Dracula, Renard in The World is Not Enough, the Wendigo in Ravenous, Rumpelstiltskin in Once Upon A Time, and Francis Begbie in Trainspotting. Biography In the Original Outbreak He is a survivor of the Rage Virus and has escaped the Infected which are destroying Britain. He and his wife Alice got together with other survivors in a cottage outside London, near Sandford, but when the village of Sandford is Infected and the Infected run downriver towards them, the cottage is attacked and Donald, after looking for Alice, finds her in the bedroom and locks himself in the bathroom. The Infected run in, looking for him, but when he shuts himself in the bathroom, Donald cowardly leaves his wife and runs off by jumping out the window. He escapes hordes of Infected and escapes to an American military base in London. Caretaker of the New London In the 28 weeks that follow, all the Infected die, and Donald is rebuilding the country with the Army. He is full of guilt about Alice, but convinces himself that she died, and there was nothing he could do, because he saw the Infected bites her. But when his kids, Andy and Tammy, come back to Britain along with other survivors, they go back to his old house in London, after Donald told them a false story of Alice dying. Andy actually finds Alice, and the Army bring her back to the safe zone. The Army find that Alice is Infected with Rage and is actually a Carrier because she is not psychotic like other Infected. So seeing that she can Infect other humans the Army quarantine her, but Donald, as caretaker, breaks in, using his ID card, and then visits Alice, apologizing, and kissing her. She unintentionally infects him with the Rage Virus, and, after a long, drawn-out Infection, Donald now becomes a very hostile, supremely intelligent Infected, and gouges out Alice's eyes in a gruesome scene. He eviscerates her and exits the room, displaying he is more intelligent than other Infected because he uses his ID card to leave. Donald then begins a murder-spree through the zone, killing and Infecting soldiers. The Army realizes the virus is back, and begin their preparation, putting citizens into a safe room and blacking out the building. As an Infected But Donald breaks in, and he Infects one man, who goes onto Infect others. Donald looks on in glee as he watches the Rage spread. But Andy, his son, realizes that his father is now evil, and he manages to escape, along with his sister. Donald follows the Infected out onto the streets of London and run through the city. He spies on Andy as the survivors escape, but doesn't attack. Later, when his kids are in the Underground, Donald bursts in and viciously beats a night-vision camera onto Dr. Scarlett, killing her, and then he meets his son Andy. Donald beats Andy onto the floor and drools blood on him, trying to Infect him, but this doesn't work, because of Andy's eyes which aren't the same color. Donald is alerted by Tammy's shout, and she shoots him after a moment of hesitation. Donald doesn't let the bullet dissuade him and runs at her, but she finally shoots him in the chest and he falls down dead, this time for good. Gallery Image4.jpg|Donald right at the start of the film, kissing Alice just before he selfishly abandons her Infected_11.jpg|Donald running from Infected 28_Weeks_Later_Robert_Carlyle_Donald_Harris_Don_4-1-.jpg|Donald's first big mistake - he abandons Alice and saves himself DonRuns28weekslater.jpg|Don runs away from the farmhouse with the Infected on his heels. Notice the lack of an Alice 28_weeks_later_03_stor-1-.jpg|Donald yells for Jacob to start the boat engine while running from Infected DonHarrisRecountsAttackOnCottage-1-.png|Donald's second big mistake - he lies to his kids about their mother's fate 007WSL_Catherine_McCormack_019.jpg|Donald seconds before he becomes Infected EVILORGANIZATION,_Pronot._Dismissed.jpg|Donald foolishly kisses Alice, his last seconds as a sane human A_Don.jpg|Infectious blood splatters all round. Donald thrashes about and roars in anger as the Infection takes hold. Vlcsnap-1845572.png|Donald's eyes turn red, signifying that the Infection has taken hold 28-semaines-plus-tard-28-weeks-later-19-09-2007-06-05-2007-43-g-1-.jpg|Donald is now Infected. He glares at Alice in Rage before rushing at her and beating her to death. Infected_Don-1-.jpg|Donald becomes Infected and kills Alice 28-semaines-plus-tard-28-weeks-later-19-09-2007-06-05-2007-45-g-1-.jpg|The Infected Donald's Evil Laugh ImagesCACS4B7H.jpg|Donald breaks into the safe room to Infect people Clients_ShaheenBaigCasting_Images_192-1-.jpg|Full body shot of the Infected Donald watching Andy Videos Husband Viciously Kills Wife!|Donald Harris becomes Infected and kills Alice as shown here. Trivia *Don was the key character and the protagonist at first, but later became the main antagonist for the rest of the film after he got infected, which later caused the main threat throughout the film. *Despite his brutality and sadism, Donald is the most human of the Infected, because he never kills his children despite many opportunities, and he has memories of his family. *Some theorized that Donald killed Alice because he knew she was a Carrier of Rage and thus he couldn't Infect her and had a hate on her already. Category:Zombies Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Scapegoat Category:Murderer Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Grey Zone Category:Monsters Category:Wrathful Category:Remorseful Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Paranoid Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Incompetent Category:Related to Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Outcast Category:Insecure Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ferals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Amoral Category:Protagonists Category:Villains by Proxy